Different???
by tinytofu
Summary: This is what really happened between George and..."Alan" Read & Review


…Different???  
  
George, the Kind of Thieves, was in the marketplace one sunny day. He spotted a young boy, obviously for the palace. George was a sly man. He knew this…boy was unprotected. He felt strangely about this young…stud. He wanted to protect him. He figured that with some of the characters he'd seen around the marketplace, a stupid, scrawny, attractive boy could use some of George's men. He picked Lightfingers (one of his friends) to make sure nobody stole from the…boy.  
  
Later George was relaxing in his chamber when Lightfingers entered. With him was a young redheaded boy with strangely captivating violet eyes. It was the lad from the marhetplace! Lightfingers left so George could deal with the boy.  
  
"Hello, lad. What is your name?"  
  
"I am…Alan of Trebond, a pagge from the palace." The boy replied.  
  
"You should never go around defeseless. Anyone could get the best of you." George scolded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Alan blushed.  
  
"Begone!" If you ever need help from the King of Thieves, give me a call!" The boy left quickly, but George remembered him long after.  
  
George sat there for a long moment, nibbling his thumb. He was sprawled in his chair…thinking. "The lad…he makes me feel…like I have hot- pants on…" George had never felt this way, not even about girls.  
  
~  
  
Knock! Knock!! George was sleeping bare when someone…or something lurked at his door. He got out of the covers and answered the door…naked. When he peered out, he looked down upon the youthful and blushing face of Alan.  
  
"Hello, George…" Alan began, "What…um…what…"  
  
George noticed alan was staring a little below the belt and his comfort level dropped, but then slowly increased to a very awkward level.  
  
"Come in for some wine, Alan of Trebond." George welcomed. He quickly wrapped himself in a sheet.  
  
"George you're…naked!" Alan stammered.  
  
"I never sleep with clothes on. Now for that wine…" George poured two goblets of his finest vintage. Hours passed…tongues loosened, and George's true feelings started to come through. The King of Thieves discovered that he was attracted to a little boy. A little…hot boy. He decided that Alan should go. George escorted him to the door and, in a frenzy of emotion, leaned over and thrust his love on Alan's lips, then slammed the door closed.  
  
George walked over to his table and grabbed his goblet. He slammed it hard with all his might and screamed, "What's wrong with my feelings?? This younger…BOY…I'm in love!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
The next day, George sent one of his men, Beergut, to fetch young Alan. George was sitting in his chair (dressed, thank you lord) waiting. The door flung open, with a confused Alan standing in the doorway. George immidiately cornered Ala so he couldn't escape.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Alan." George began non-hesitantly, "I feel…a certain passion for you."  
  
"George…" Alan began, "What is going on?"  
  
"Alan, I think I'm in love! Boy I think I'm in love with you…no matter what I do for you…"  
  
Alan edged toward the door, as George broke into song.  
  
After his inspired solo was finished, George ran towards Alan and brought him back inside and towards his bed. "Alan, I must have you! Don't resist…just let it happed." George tore Alan's tunic off and started to touch him when----Alan had breasts!!! "Alan, when did you have the operation? Why did you decide to become a girl??"  
  
"George, I've always been a girl! I'm just masquerading as a boy so I can train to be a knight."  
  
"GET OUT!!!! How dare you toy with my emotions this way!! You're a girl! I just went on this huge seual journey to discover that I'm gay, I decide to make you my catamite, and then you choose to be a girl!"  
  
"George…I'm so sorry that I misled you…" the shim stammered.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" George bellowed.  
  
The she-male left without argumentation.  
  
~  
  
George was lying bare that night in his bed. All of a sudden, he heard a gentle wrapping on his door. His eyes alert, he jumped out of bed (bare) and opened the door.  
  
Alan started right in, "George, I am Alan, I mean Alanna of Trebond."  
  
George pulled the shim in and sat her down.  
  
"Okay, Alanna…I need to ask you a question…" George stammered.  
  
"Yes?" Alanna whispered.  
  
"Do you think I'm…different??? I mean for liking you when you were male?? I'm still attracted to you…what does this mean?"  
  
"Technically, I wasn't a boy, so you're not gay! I've got it! You're bisexual!!!! Alanna mused.  
  
George thanked her with a passionate kiss. This kiss led to more…physical love that lasted throughout the night. George and Alanna lived strangely ever after, even though George was sometimes strangely attracted to young boys.  
  
The End!! 


End file.
